


30 Day OTP Challenge [Hiatus]

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, My Candy Love, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Last Chapter May be NSFW, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: A collection of one-shots/ficlets of various fandoms featuring Canon x OC pairings using the 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt list.Last Update: 07/27/2020- Day 10: With Animal EarsNote: All the chapters will be reordered once completed. The last chapter may be NSFW. Subject to Change.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Ichinose Tokiya/Original Character(s), Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Nathaniel/Faye, Nathaye, Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Tokiya/Ayaka
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

This collection will feature various self-indulgent one-shot fanfictions of my Canon x OC pairings using this [30 Day OTP Challenge prompt list.](https://www.deviantart.com/30dayotpchallenge/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585)


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands [Winter Night Walk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya and Ayaka keep each other company during a cold, winter night walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt Links: [Tumblr](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/189779387209/30-day-otp-challenge-day-1-holding-hands) | [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13456867/1/30-DAY-OTP-CHALLENGE-Day-1-Holding-Hands) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/diamondpencilsz/art/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-Day-1-Holding-Hands-824135781)

_Phew, what a long day! I'm so exhausted!_ Ayaka thought to herself, a long sigh escaping her mouth as she walked out of the Shining Productions building.

Ever since she got hired as a hairstylist for the entertainment company, days like today were expected. After doing so much work, all Ayaka wanted to do was head on home and jump right into bed.

As she began to walk away from the door slowly, Ayaka couldn't help but look up and take notice of the moon, brightly shining down on the streets.

_The moon sure is beautiful tonight. Sometimes, I can't help but admire its beauty..._

Little did Ayaka know was that there was someone else who also was beginning to leave the building, admiring **her** beauty. 

"It's such a wonder to see the moon glowing in the night sky, isn't it?", Tokiya chuckled, tossing a wool scarf around his neck. 

"Gah! T-Tokiya, don't sneak up on me like that!", Ayaka suddenly jumped, clutching her chest in shock. 

"Sorry, I didn't intend to startle you. I couldn't help but notice you looked so enamored."

"Well, how can you not be mesmerized by such an incredible sight?" 

The hairstylist then turned her attention back to the moon while the idol kept his focus on the coral-haired girl standing next to him, the silvery moonlight gently shining down on her brown skin. 

It felt as if all the admiring would go on forever- not until a harsh gust of cold wind brushed by the duo. 

"Brrr! I forgot how freezing it is. I'd love to stay and chat some more, Tokiya, but I should head home before I turn into an ice sculpture.", Ayaka snapped out of her daydream and began to walk away from the company building. 

However, Tokiya stopped her in her tracks by saying- 

"Hang on a moment. Allow me to walk you home. It's dark out now, and I wouldn't want you getting harmed." 

"T-that's quite alright, Tokiya. I-I wouldn't want to burden you. B-Besides, you have to get home too and-" 

"Hanamori-san." Tokiya suddenly exclaimed in his serious tone, causing Ayaka to stop talking mid-sentence. 

Tokiya then stepped closer to Ayaka and rested his hands on her shoulders, her cheeks beginning to burn a bright red. 

"Don't call yourself a burden-you're not, and you never will be. I don't want you to ever think such negative things about yourself like that." 

Ayaka then timidly looked up at Tokiya, gazing into his rich cobalt blue eyes as they began to sparkle with a warm light. 

"I'm doing this because I care about you. I always have-don't forget that." 

The hairstylist then began to look down and nervously twiddle with her hands as she began to reconsider her decision. Tokiya sounded very sincere when he offered to take Ayaka home. It also wasn't a secret that he was quite protective of her, due to him always looking out for trouble. 

As Ayaka was processing her thoughts, Tokiya extended his gloved hand, a gentle smile spread across his face. 

"Shall we go?" 

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take a nice, long walk home with...a coworker. 

"Sure.", Ayaka finally agreed, gently clasping his hand with hers. 

As the twosome began the long stroll, Ayaka couldn't help but admire Tokiya's handsome face as the light of the moon illuminated him. 

_I can't believe I almost turned this down. What a stupid decision that would've been! I wouldn't mind this doing this again if it meant that I could admire him all day._

"I guess it's even more of a wonder enjoying the presence of the moon with someone else by your side, isn't it?", Ayaka cheered, joyfully giggling as she lightly squeezed her partner's hand. 

With a light chuckle, Tokiya returned the squeeze and replied, "Yes, it sure is."


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere [The Warmth of Winter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel decides to help Faye learn about the comforting sides to winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt Links: [Tumblr](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/189964480299/30-day-otp-challenge-day-2-cuddling-somewhere) | [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13465501/1/30-DAY-OTP-CHALLENGE-Day-2-Cuddling-Somewhere) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/diamondpencilsz/art/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-Day-2-Cuddling-Somewhere-825247899)

"Great, another snowstorm? Give me a break already!" an upset grunt escaped Faye's mouth as she gazed out of her bedroom window.

"You really don't like snow, huh? It's not going to hurt you, Faye!" Nathaniel chuckled as he got up from his girlfriend's bed and walked over to her.

"You should know me by now, Nath! Snow is one of my weaknesses!"

"Don't you think you're a little overdramatic?"

An annoyed grumble escaped Faye's lips as the blonde-haired boy gently hugged her waist.

"You'll believe it when you see it! Trust me!"

"Sure, I will! But, for the rest of my visit, I don't want you complaining about the snow, ok?"

Nathaniel then lightly kissed Faye's cheek and walked out of her bedroom.

As Faye stayed behind, she continued to glare at the falling snow.

The previous day, Faye, her aunt, and her close friend Bonnie got together and dealt with all of the massive piles of snow from the morning storm. They were exhausted from all of the shoveling and de-icing.

It wasn't like she hated the snow or anything. The sight of snow was quite a marvel to Faye. She enjoyed watching tiny flakes fall from the sky while walking to school.

What makes her detest snow a lot is when large dollops of it fall on her head unexpectedly. Faye wasn't joking when she said snow is one of her weaknesses. It caused ice crystals to form around Faye's feet, which made it difficult to walk around. If she gets exposed to too much snow overtime, Faye will turn into an ice sculpture and will have to get rescued. This was something that quickly aggravated Faye.

"Why can't this storm go away already?!"Faye plopped on her bed in frustration.

"Faye! Can you come downstairs? I have something to show you!" Nathaniel suddenly called from the living room.

Curious as to what her boyfriend had planned, she got up from her bed and quickly straightened herself before heading downstairs.

Once she approached the living room, Faye was astonished by what Nathaniel has done.

"What...is all this?"

Nathaniel had turned on the electric fireplace, illuminating the dark living room with a bright orange glow. Resting on the floor were two oblong throw pillows from the couch alongside a plush blanket. On the coffee table were two steaming cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating in one of them.

"Just thought I'd throw a little something together to cheer you up. Do you like it?"

"This...is something, Nathaniel. You didn't have to go through all of this.",Faye nervously responded.

Fay then sat down on one of the throw pillows as Nathaniel handed her the hot chocolate with the marshmallows.

"But I wanted to. I know that you and snow don't exactly get along very well, but I wanted to show that there are some comforting sides to winter."

Faye couldn't help but notice light peaking out of one of the windows in the kitchen. She took a keen glance at the fluttering snow hitting against it and then soon melting into tiny puddles.

Just looking at the snow was enough to send chills down the young mage's spine. However, in an instant, the traveling heat waves from the fireplace and the delicate warmth of the hot chocolate made that chilly feeling go away.

As Nathaniel plopped on the 2nd pillow, he couldn't help but smile as he eyed his girlfriend, taking a sip from the cup. She was immediately overwhelmed by the pleasant taste of the hot chocolate. The drink itself wasn't overbearingly sweet, yet, it was still quite delectable. The addition of the marshmallows added a top of sugary, fun delight to the warm drink.

"See? Winter isn't all that bad after all, is it?" Nathaniel chuckled, wrapping the plush blanket around him and his girlfriend.

Nathaniel's presence only made Faye feel more comfortable. To think that her boyfriend went all out to make her appreciate winter even more greatly astonished her. Perhaps, he was right-the cold season can be much more enjoyable after all.

"You're a blooming genius, Mr. President. Thank you.",Faye lightly giggled, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they snuggled up against one another, providing each other with more warmth.


	4. Day 5: Kissing [Sneaking Kisses]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya and Ayaka are in love with each other. At Saotome Academy, romance is against the rules. That’s not going to stop the two of them from getting a chance to see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where my Utapri OC-Ayaka-is a student at Saotome Academy. I couldn’t help myself but write something super self-indulgent with Tokiya and my OC. They’re so rebellious. XD

Nighttime has finally fallen after a busy day at Saotome Academy. The students had used up all of their energy on their studies. At this point, it was time to get some shut-eye and rest up for another busy day tomorrow.

But not Ayaka.

Still dressed in her uniform, she anxiously paced up and down her dorm room, taking a quick glance at her cell phone.

She was thankful her roommate wasn’t in her bed, or else she would’ve been shouting for Ayaka to go to sleep as if she were her mother.

“C’mon, answer me already!” the coral-haired idol nervously chewed on her fingernails, waiting for a message from a certain someone.

It was almost strange to think that a romance between them could blossom so quickly.

The saying “love at first sight” was true for Ayaka when she accidentally ran into a blue-haired boy in the hallway. She was already familiar with his talented voice and handsome face upon her first arrival at the school, however, seeing him up close awoke something different within her.

Due to them being so overworked, Ayaka did not have a chance to meet up with the mysterious boy adequately. Of course, they did run into each other from time to time, but they could never get a chance to have a proper conversation. They were both dedicated to their work, hoping that one day they’ll become the next big superstar in the idol world.

Eventually, the duo finally got a proper chance to get to know one another better. That was when her feelings began to blossom some more.

As time passed, it soon became time to pick partners for the final assignment. Which also meant that they would be graduating soon from Saotome Academy. Ayaka knew that she had to confess before it was too late.

To her surprise, the boy reciprocated her feelings with a kiss after she confessed on the beach.

Ayaka fantasized about her first kiss plenty of times before, but she never would’ve expected to be with none other than the boy formerly known as HAYATO.

It wouldn’t be long until they made their official debut as idols. However, due to the “no romance” rule, the duo was unable to declare themselves a couple.

Regardless, they weren’t going to let it stop them from expressing their love for each other.

Ayaka’s heart practically jumped in her chest when she finally received a reply.

 **Tokiya:** The coast is clear. You can come outside now. I’ll see you at the gazebo.

After calming herself down, she replied, “I’m on my way.” before making her way out of her room.

**~*~**

Ayaka panted heavily as she made her way outside of the school. The journey was difficult as she had to avoid making too much noise, or else, she’d wake up the other students.

Where is he?, she wondered as she scanned the area around the school. All she saw, for the most part, was a bunch of greenery and fireflies fluttering about.

Although her mission was to find Tokiya, Ayaka couldn’t help but marvel at all of the beauty surrounding her. She adored admiring nature- it was a fun way to pass the time, and it relaxed her.

Little did she know was that her daydreaming would eventually lead her to where she needed to be.

“Hanamori-san, there’s plenty of time for exploring later.”, a voice exclaimed as Ayaka suddenly bumped into someone.

She jumped and turned around only to confront a chuckling blue-haired idol.

“T-Tokiya, don’t startle me like that!” Ayaka scoffed, her face a visible red.

“Sorry about that. I was waiting by the gazebo, and I got a sinking feeling that you got lost or something of the sort. Thankfully, you were right where you needed to be- just a little swept up admiring the scenery.”, Tokiya replied before extending a handout.

“Besides, there will be a more marvelous view awaiting us.”

Ayaka’s heart thumped in her chest as she clasped his hands with hers; Tokiya quickly guided her over to the gazebo.

“Wow…”, the coral-haired girl gazed in awe at the moon shining down on the lake.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”, Tokiya beamed as the twosome stood on the gazebo. He couldn’t help but glance over at Ayaka, who was admiring the view. He adored seeing the cheery smile spread across her face, but soon grew shocked when it began to slowly fade.

“Is…something the matter, Hanamori-san?”

Ayaka looked up at Tokiya, with an upset glare in her eyes.

“It’s just…I’m kinda scared about our future. When we can finally open up about our relationship, what will our fans think? Surely, I know that some will get jealous and even angry that we’re together.”

“The fans do not get to determine who we love. The ones that will get angry will eventually learn to set their priorities straight.”, Tokiya explained, a stern expression growing in his face.

“Ok, but what if we get punished for breaking the rule? It could ruin our chances to debut.”

The girl could feel beads of sweat growing on her face as her skin began to crawl. The two of them being in a secret relationship could bring about strings of controversies. The thought about it just riddled Ayaka with fear.

Tokiya, too couldn’t help but wonder about the consequences. However, he wouldn’t let the fear get to him and kept himself composed.

“If a problem will ever occur, we must be able to deal with it efficiently. I don’t want anything to get in between us.”

Ayaka felt her heart start to race as Tokiya slowly slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into a comforting hug.

“If anything or anyone tries to interfere with our love, then I’ll do everything in my power to stop it. I won’t let anything stop me from loving you- I promise.”,Tokiya softly whispered in her ear.

Her heart continued to flutter once Ayaka heard Tokiya’s declarations. Listening to them made her worries fade away.

“Me too. I know that anything is possible when we’re together.”, Ayaka agreed as she leaned against her lover’s chest. Hearing his calm heartbeat only excited her more.

Seeing the coral-haired girl basked in the shining light of the moon delighted Tokiya. He felt so lucky to be in love with such an incredible girl. Even more so, that she loved him back all the same.

“Ayaka.”, Tokiya suddenly spoke up, using her first name.

“Y-yes?” she stuttered, a nervous glimmer in her eyes.

A light gasp escaped out of Ayaka’s mouth as she felt Tokiya’s grip on her waist slightly tighten. She felt a spark flow throughout her body as she felt his eyes staring down at her.

“Can I kiss you?”, Tokiya concluded with a gentle whisper.

A soft blush spread across Ayaka’s face as she could only nod in approval. Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she got on her tiptoes.

One of Tokiya’s hands lovingly cupped her cheek as they slowly leaned in. As their lips chastely touched, Ayaka felt her hair getting twirled between Tokiya’s free fingers.

At that very moment, Ayaka and Tokiya were no longer hiding behind the school. They were in their own little bubble- away from prying eyes and curious observers.

The twosome then pulled away to catch their breaths, only to happily chuckle as their eyes glittered with glee.

“Hmm, I can assure you that there will be plenty more of those to come in the future.”, Tokiya promised with a cheeky wink, making Ayaka blush a deeper red.

Visibly embarrassed, she gave him a light shove and fanned her scorching face to cool it down.

“We better hurry back-the last thing I’d want is for Saotome-san to catch us in the act.”, Tokiya cleared his throat before extending a hand out to Ayaka.

A small smile dawned on Ayaka’s face as she clasped his hand with hers. As Tokiya escorted her back to the academy, Ayaka couldn’t help but daydream about all of the beautiful memories she’ll make in the future.

She had a good feeling about this relationship lasting for a long time.


	5. Day 10: With Animal Ears [Caught in the Wolf's Trap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful prank of Ayaka's quickly backfires.

Ayaka couldn't be any more ecstatic over the "Cool & Pop Animals" photoshoot theme.

Going for a more "relaxing vibe," the idols had to don animal-themed accessories like ears and tails.

To get into the spirit, Ayaka sported a white bunny ears headband and a matching clip-on tail. Bunnies happened to be one of her favorite animals, so it was a must to use them.

Throughout the day, she couldn't help but touch the fluffy adornments- the soft fabric felt nice on her fingers.

 _Almost like a touchable cloud_ , she happily wondered to herself.

At the end of the photoshoot, Ayaka decided to show everyone her new look. 

Interested in showing Tokiya, she began to look for him. Her search quickly concluded after she found him quietly reading on the set that was used for his shoot.

Wanting to surprise him, Ayaka crept on him, being cautious to keep her steps quiet. 

Unforntuely for the hairstylist, her plan quickly backfired.

"Eep!", she shrieked as she was suddenly lifted into a princess carry. Tokiya smirked delightfully as he sat down and put Ayaka onto his lap. She could feel her cheeks burning like flames as Tokiya eyed her intently.

"No fair! I was trying to surprise you- how're you so fast?", Ayaka humphed, folding her arms in disappointment.

"How're you not very good at being sneaky? I'd recognize that sweet scent of your perfume for miles.", Tokiya responded, cheekily tugging at her leg garter. 

She lightly jumped as Tokiya released the band, causing it to snap against her thigh.

"I think you're getting way too into your role of being a wolf."

"Well, you're not playing the role of a bunny right. You must feel pretty courageous to approach me rather than running away."

Chills flew down Ayaka's spine as the idol brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest. Who knows that Tokiya had planned up his sleeve?

"But...I'm in a good mood today. So, consider yourself lucky, little rabbit, that you didn't get devoured.", Tokiya beamed, playfully toying with the hairstylist's bunny ears.

"Well, I suppose that's good, I guess. But...what do you plan to do with me now, Mr. Wolf?", Ayaka timidly played along, twiddling her fingers.

"Perhaps you'd like to keep this lonely fellow company?"

Her heart skipped a beat as Tokiya's warm hands pressed against her waist. Ayaka attempted to lift herself off of his lap, but Tokiya got a step ahead.

As he stood up, he gazed down at the red-faced girl he was cradling and whispered, "Don't even think about trying to escape. Unless you want me to pounce on you."

Ayaka could feel her blood pressure drop after blushing too hard at the cheeky wink Tokiya gave at her.

She was beginning to grow worried as the idol carried her off of the set. However, she couldn't help but become excited.

Was Ayaka making a mistake for letting herself get captured? Given that seductive look in Tokiya's eyes, she figured that it wasn't.


	6. Day 12: Making Out [Sweeter Than Chocolate]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine and Silas do some taste testing on chocolate.

When the various heroes weren’t fighting villains from the Tempest or off training with their comrades, they spent most of their time doing their own things.

On her off days, Summoner Justine could be found in the library or her room during her spare time. 

But, today was different. Justine decided to get out of her comfort zone and interact more with the other members within the Order of Heroes. She made flower fortunes with Sumia. She hung out with Camilla at the hot springs. Elise, Sakura, and Nino even dragged Justine over to do each other’s hair. 

Some time passed, and Justine was in the mood for a snack. So, she headed to the mess hall and happened to run into Gaius, working on something in the kitchen. After learning that he was making chocolates, she decided to join in and make some of her own. While the twosome kept the focus on their treats, Gauis and Justine made time for small talk and offer each other some critique and advice on their chocolatey snacks.

Once Justine was satisfied with her confectionary creations, she wrapped up the sweet goodies in a tiny bag and delightfully made her out of the mess hall. Justine later concluded to enjoy her sweets in her room. However, she got caught off after bumping into Silas-who also happened to be in the mood for something to eat.

“Oh! H-hey Silas! You’re looking rather famished.”, Justine nervously stuttered on her words as the Nohrian helped her off the ground. Thankfully, the candy bag didn’t rip and spill out all of its contents after that hard encounter.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry about running into you. I was doing my usual training sessions, and I completely lost track of time. Thankfully, my stomach made me more aware of that.”, Silas chuckled, lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

“There’s never a day when I don’t see you off on the training grounds. You’re always so ambitious and determined to go after your dreams; I wish I as dedicated as you.”

“Oh, y-you mean that? Well, thanks. It means a lot hearing it from you.”

“Actually, have one of my chocolates as a reward for all your hard work."

Justine ravaged through her candy bag and pulled out a random one wrapped in shiny purple foil.

“Wait, seriously? Well, if you made it, how could I say no?”

Justine felt her face grow hot as the chuckling Silas unwrapped the treat and took a bite out of it. The small chocolate truffle was filled with creamy salted caramel, adding a unique flavor to the sweet treat.

“Mmmm, wow, Justine! This is really good!” Silas licked his lips in delight

“R-really? I...actually haven’t even tasted them yet.”, Justine blushed from head to toe after hearing the compliment.

“You haven’t?! Well, why wait?”

Getting encouraged and curious about what her chocolates taste like, Justine began to reach in her bag to take out another one. However, she stopped herself as a mischievous idea started to bubble in her head.

“Hey!” Silas exclaimed as the summoner snatched his chocolate out of his hand and popped into her mouth.

Justine snickered as she swallowed the remainder of Silas’ treat. Turns out he was right-it was quite delicious, quite an unexpected result for it was the first time she ever made chocolate.

“That wasn’t very nice, Justine.”, he scolded the cheeky girl before noticing that some of the melted chocolate got on the corner of her lip. That was when a mischievous idea bubbled in **his** head.

“Hey, you have a little bit of chocolate left on your lip.”

Perplexed, Justine raised her hands to wipe it. However, Silas got to it first by leaning in and kissing it off.

At first, Justine was startled by the bold action. However, she soon relaxed and donned a more flirtatious expression.

“Hmm, I guess you must've liked the chocolate, huh? In that case, have another one.”, she seductively purred.

Justine then pulled another truffle encased in gold wrapping, opened it, and took one bite out of it before feeding the rest to Silas-who delightfully engulfed it. The chocolate ball the twosome ate had a creamy strawberry and cream cheese filling, making it more delectable.

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like you have some chocolate on your lips too. Here, let me get that for you.”

Justine then confidently got on her tiptoes and swept her tongue across Silas’ plump lips. She marveled at the sound of his loud beating heart, almost sure that it was soon going to burst right out his chest. As she leaned in and pressed her hand against his chiseled chest, Justine noticed a glimmer appearing in those green eyes of his.

“Justine, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he softly whispered as he touches his forehead with hers.

“Maybe.”, she replied with a small smirk as she coyly wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you gonna do about it?”

A small sigh escaped Silas’ mouth as his cheeks gave off a tinge of red. He kept his focus on Justine’s lips-Silas could only imagine them tasting just as sweet as the chocolate.  
“Kiss me.”, Silas faintly whispered against the summoner’s lips, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Without hesitating, Justine leaned in and captured his lips. Silas delightfully returned it, let the sweetness from her lips intoxicate him. Although the kiss started chaste and gentle, it soon escalated into something more passionate.

Justine soon found herself pinned against the wall as she felt their chests pressed up against each other. She ran her fingers through his pale blue locks as the twosome began playing with each other’s tongues.

A few moments passed, and they finally pulled away to catch their breaths. Silas then started to trailing kisses along Justine’s neck. A soft moan slipped out her mouth as her heart pounded powerfully.

Unbeknownst to them, someone happened to be witnessing their steamy session.

“Guh! G-Gaius, how long have you been standing there?! How much did you-” Justine suddenly shrieked as she eyed an appalled Gaius who was leaving the kitchen with a bag and mouth full of candy.

Embarrassed about being seen, Silas backed up from Justine and subtly coughed, his face a bright red.

“What are you talking about, Justine? I didn’t see anything.”, the candy thief replied after swallowing the treats, a perplexed expression now donning on his face.

“B-but I just saw you-”

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gaius then walked away from the confused knight and summoner, clearly pretending that he didn’t just walk in on them french kissing. But, as he made his way down the hallway, he turned back around shouted-

“Carry on, lovebirds!”-as he cheekily stuck out his tongue at them.

Justine then held her head in embarrassment, bewildered that Gaius witnessed her and Silas making out. Perhaps it was best for the two of them to have their intimate moments in private in the future, to avoid getting caught in the moment again.

The awkward silence was then disturbed by the sounds of rumbling stomachs.

“Huh. I guess those chocolates weren’t enough to satisfy my appetite.” Silas lightly chuckled, scratching his neck once more.

“Yeah, same on my end. How about we go get some actual food to eat before we devour all of my chocolates?” Justine suggested, pointing to the door of the mess hall.

“Good idea.”

Justine then gently grabbed Silas’s hand and headed back into the mess hall to get something to eat. Once they entered, Silas suddenly wrapped his arms around Justine’s waist and whispered-

“I hope you don’t mind sharing that chocolate recipe with me.”

“Why not? But, you have to promise to keep the recipe a secret between us.”, the summoner lightly giggled as she softly kissed his cheek.

“It’s a deal. After all, I wouldn’t want anyone else getting hands on the best chocolates in the world.”


	7. Day 17: Spooning [Embracing His Warmth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine has trouble sleeping due to the cold, so Silas steps in to keep her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m skipping ahead, and this was completely unplanned, but I’m doing it anyway. Also, they’re not exactly spooning either, but whatever. ^^;

_Why...can’t...I...just go to sleep already?!_ , Justine’s thoughts rumbled in her head she continued to toss and turn in the bed.

Askr’s summoner, as well as a few Heroes, were staying the night at the Aether Resort’s inn after completing some battles on the raids.

Winter has not completed its course, so, to keep warm, the Heroes supplied themselves with comforters and other personal necessities. Some even left their lamps on to succumb against the freezing winds.

This idea managed to work for some, as they cozily snug under their plush covers. As for Justine, however, was having the opposite results.

Even with the comforter tightly wrapped around her body, the young summoner could not stay protected from the cold. 

_Great, so much for wanting to get a good night’s sleep. Hmm, maybe this might help...?_

Justine then picked up the white summoner’s cloak from the top of the headboard and draped it over herself like a second blanket. After giving the pillow a few fluffs and tossing the comforter back on, she shut her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. She was confident that her little idea would work this time.

But, no such luck on her end.

A few minutes have passed, and Justine could feel her teeth starting to chatter. Tons of shivers crawled her spine, arms, and legs. Even with the thick covers on, they were no match against the frosty gusts.

Seriously, when will this winter nightmare end?!

“Ugh!” Justine scoffed, removing the covers and laying on her back in annoyance. She sadly gazed up at the ceiling and pondered why Mother Nature was torturing her like this.

It seemed like her moment of questioning would last forever, but, she was interrupted by someone’s familiar voice calling out to her-

“Having trouble getting some shut-eye, I see.”

The young girl quickly jumped, shocked by the sudden remark. She turned over to her left and discovered that it was none other than the Nohrian knight, Silas. A worried glimmer sparkled in his soft green eyes as he stared into hers.

Her cheeks began to burn slightly, but she quickly snapped out of it.

“M-Maybe. What’s it to you? Did I interrupt your little dream session, bedhead?” Justine scoffed in annoyance, playing with the golden streak in her hair.

“Hey, I do not have a bedhead, you take that back!”, Silas barked back, resulting in the summoner cheekily sticking her tongue out at him.

“Ok, but, seriously, though, Justine. I overheard you moving around, and I just got worried, is all.”

“I guess this is payback for wearing a short-sleeved shirt when it’s freezing cold out, huh? Not even this stupid cloak is doing me any good!”

Silas then began to think to himself as he eyed Justine angrily tossed the cloak to the side. As quick as a lightning strike, an idea popped up in his head.

“Hey, Justine. Do you want to...well...?

The knight wanted to make a suggestion, but he was afraid of it sounding wrong once it spilled out of his mouth. To get his idea across, he shifted himself to the other end of the bed and gave the unoccupied side a light pat, a sheepish grin appearing on his now reddened face.

“W-what?! Are you crazy? Anna’s going to flip if she finds out we-”

“Shhhh! Not so loud!”

As Silas quickly managed to quiet down the almost shouting girl, he took a deep breath and calmly explained what he truly intended to suggest.

“You have the completely wrong idea- that isn’t what I meant at all. I...I was only going to suggest if you wanted to...lay down on my bed. It’s pretty warm, so it might help you get some sleep. I-I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

Justine timidly looked away, too busy wondering what the red-headed commander’s reaction would be the next morning once she spots the two of them in the same bed. She was also curious as to whether Silas would be comfortable with this as well.

It was also no surprise that the summoner harbored romantic feelings for the knight. Just the idea of even sleeping in his bed somewhat excited her, even though there were no intentions of doing anything else further.

As she got her thoughts together, cold breezes brushed from under the door and swooped by her leg, causing her to shiver.

“Well, I really could use some slumber right now. So, sure, why not?”

The summoner then nervously got up from her bed and headed over to Silas’ own, laying down on the vacant side with her back facing the knight.

Justine twiddled with her fingers nervously as Silas gently draped her with his comforter. Being in someone else’s bed felt strange, yet, at the same time satisfying, since she was with her crush after all.

“Goodnight, Justine. I hope I was able to help you stay warm.”, Silas whispered as he began to drift off.

“G-goodnight Silas.”, Justine replied, lightly tucking the comforter underneath her.

Minutes have passed, and the summoner was beginning to get adjusted to sleeping next to Silas. Being surrounded by the comforting warmth was finally able to get Justine settled and eventually forget about the shivering breezes.

However, maybe she was getting a little too comfortable. Because Silas suddenly awoke from his slumber due to a warm sensation pressing up against his chest.

“W-what?” the knight blushed from ear to ear as he eyed Justine, who happened to be suddenly laying her head down on him.

Unbeknownst to the snoozing girl, she had switched positions, but, unexpectedly landed on top of Silas in the process.

Silas was quite shocked by what just happened and was eager to shift Justine over. However, eyeing her adorable face snuggling on him only made the man start to swoon.

“Oh Justine, you’re way too cute, you know?”, Silas lightly chuckled, planting a light kiss on the summoner’s forehead and gently wrapped his arms around her as he headed back to sleep.


End file.
